


Rate Me?

by PastelPrinceling



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cock Piercing, Dick Pics, Existential Crisis About Said Dick Pics, Explicit Sexual Content, Illustrated, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPrinceling/pseuds/PastelPrinceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word gets out that Geoff isn't against dick pics and on a whim, Adam sends him one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rate Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mightbeanasshole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbeanasshole/gifts).



> A fic that came about due to horrificsmut's sinning. I couldn't help but indulge.
> 
> And of course, illustrations done by the lovely figurativelynsfw!  
> She did the absolutely wonderful dick pics for me!

“I mean, dick pics are pretty great- when warranted and wanted. None of that like, opening a picture message and there’s a fuckin’ shlong in your face. I’m talking, someone who wants to see your dick, they can be pretty funny. Like, the people who put stuff beside their dick for size comparison, like a Coke can or something, _that’s_ funny.”

“Are you saying you want dick pics, Geoff?” Ryan asked.

“I mean-” Geoff tripped over his words, trying to play it off as a joke and a laugh, “I mean I’m not gonna say _no_. _I’m_ open to it, not everyone is, but if I get a pic of a dick, I’m not gonna _argue_ y’know?”

“This just in, send Geoff a dick pic, get a rating,” Michael chimed in, barely smirking over the computer at Geoff across the desks.

“What’s the rating system?” Jeremy teased, “One to ten, right?”

“Yeah, yeah! One to ten, one being ‘you should probably see a doctor’ and ten being ‘why is it not in my mouth and/or ass right now’?”

“Hey now! That’s no-” Geoff squawked indignantly.

“Don’t you dare, Geoff! You’re a damn cock slut and the whole room knows- hell, the _audience_ knows. You’re not really _subtle_ about it!” Michael snapped, that good natured fire in his voice.

The other four joined in a chorus at the burn, Jeremy laughing, “Got ‘im!”

Geoff was red faced across the desks but didn’t press the issue as they all laughed it off. A few beats later than what would have been a smooth retort, he piped up again, “You’re just pissy because you’d get a solid 3, Michael.”

Again the other four exploded into laughter and groans.

Jack smirked into his mic and asked, “Do you think a lot about Michael’s supposedly funny looking dick, Geoff?”

“Alright no- see-”

“Ah uh buh bugh uh- Talk, Geoff!” Michael bit out, “You’re digging that hole, just keep on diggin!”

“You guys suck!” Geoff’s voice cracked as he whined, “You’re all awful, you fucks! You lasted like a month Jeremy, good work. I sure hope you assholes are keeping those seats warm because Matt and Trevor and- fuck you guys!”  


There was another roar of laughter from all of them before something in the game distracted them from the ribbing and it got dropped for the day, much to Geoff’s relief.

o0o

Three days later, in the middle of stirring his coffee at the counter, Geoff’s phone chirped the tone of a picture message. With brows knit he fished it out of his pocket and unlocked it. Adam Kovic over in the Funhaus office had texted him. With thumb hovered over his name, he wondered if they had an event coming up he’d forgotten about and Adam was messaging for confirmation. He couldn’t think of anything, let alone anything that might warrant a picture and shrugged it off.

He opened it and his eyes slowly widened and he clapped his phone to his chest. Geoff’s face flushed hard, bright red and hot all the way to his ears before he turned his back to the kitchen, peeking down at his phone.

With lips pursed he scrolled the picture, dragging it down with his thumb.

It was Adam, with his cock out.

Geoff couldn’t see where he was, but the was leaned back a little, his shirt hiked up to his ribs, his stomach exposed, pale and with barely a hint of peach fuzz. Fingers cupped his balls, and his thumb was hooked around the back of it, standing tall and thick with a plump head, veins along the shaft, one of which his thumb was pressing against, the whole thing positively engorged. The bead of pre was what made Geoff bite his lip.

It was _massive_ , he could use the damn thing like a weapons, and it absolutely at least reached his belly button. Where he may have felt inadequate, Geoff only felt the stirring of warm arousal.

Okay, Ramsey, keep it together. You’re a professional.

His chest felt tight and he licked over his lips, his mouth suddenly too dry. He cleared his throat a few times before he responded

 **Drunk Boss:** >:}O

Nailed it.

In LA Adam was standing and waiting for Bruce to get back from helping Spoole look over a video that had desynced so they could film The Know, idle on his phone. Of course he knew what he’d done, he’d just sent the damn thing, but he put up a good poker face. He could see the peek of his own fingers in the photo even after Geoff’s message pushed it farther up and with a cheeky glint in his eye, replied.

 **Kovic:** heard u like dick pics  
**Kovic:** rate me?

The dots along the bottom of Geoff’s screen did nothing to ease his fluttering heart. He was too old for this shit. Adam’s messages spurred him to leave his cup of coffee on the counter and retreat to the bathroom.

Jeremy passed him in the hall and opened his mouth to ask him something and Geoff’s response was high and tight, “Kinda busy, Lil J,” before he disappeared into the bathroom.

With his back to the door he locked it behind him with a flick of the wrist, then immediately unlocked it, mentally kicked himself for not checking to see if anyone else was in. A quick look, no one at the sink or urinals, and no feet under the stalls. He was safe. He woke his phone to look over the picture again and Adam’s cheeky messages with pursed lips.

Looking up into the mirrors he cursed under his breath. Geoff’s face was red and he was sweating bullets. Worse still, it was obvious! 

He worried at his lip before he looked it over again and again and god- he was gonna end up seeing this damn dick behind his eyelids tonight.

Geoff couldn’t very well tell him he was a ten! He _was_ , but he couldn’t just _say that_. He’d already been teased and heckled about it, he couldn’t just give in. He’d never hear the end of it! With the phone set on the counter between the sinks he paced, a hand in his hair as he not only contemplated Adam sending him this picture, and what he might be thinking with Geoff clamming up on his end, but the sheer fact this was happening to him right here in this moment. He was having a crisis over a dick.

With a fist pressed to his mouth, he looked himself over in the mirror. He jammed his eyes shut and scooped his phone up, thumbs gliding over the screen.

 **Drunk Boss:** a solid 9 kovic  
**Drunk Boss:** there’s always room for improvement

Geoff was half hard in his jeans and adjusted himself with a soft exhale.

He’d taken time to deliberate and stress over the picture long enough Adam had gone back to his work, and with no answer back, after a few minutes Geoff had calmed himself down, splashed some water on his face and was able to venture back out into the world of the living with a mostly straight face.

Trevor caught him when he came back to the room, a smile on his face.

“I just got the Play Pals episode up, Boss. Slid those graphics in there you suggested, really put it over the top.”

Geoff coughed a laugh, still smoothing out the edges of his composure before he clapped Trevor on the back, rubbing his shoulder, “Atta boy, Treyco. That’s why I like you, yknow? Hard workin’, diligent little beanpole. You’re not doing other shit at work you shouldn’t be doing.”

Trevor’s eyebrow arched with a smile and a laugh, “You okay there, Geoff?”

He stared at the wall before shaking his head, playing up the haunted look.

“No Trevor, and I don’t think I ever will be.”

o0o

Geoff had been laughing and teasing at work about never being okay, but even after a glass of whiskey with his head pleasantly spinning as he laid back in bed, his mind wandered. It didn’t get far, and each time it did, it ended up with the image of Adam’s cock. Each time he tried to shake it off, but it wasn’t happening.

Instead of dwelling, he stripped himself down to his boxers and climbed into bed, insistent on wiggling his ass under the covers and sleeping on it. If he could sleep he wouldn’t have to think about it.

And yet, it plagued him.

Twenty minutes later he sat up with a growl of disgust, muttering under his breath, “Fucking Adam and his stupid fucking massive dong- what a prick!”

He reached to flick the bedside lamp on as he sat half under the covers, pouting at how much this was getting to him. It was just a dick. Sure it was nice, but a sleepless night because of it? What was his problem?

It wasn’t inside him, that was his problem.

Geoff huffed, toes curling as he fought the feeling of his own dick hardening, that warmth in his gut at the thought. He could take it, probably, with some stretching. His face down in the covers, pulling and tugging and growling for Adam to hurry up and fuck him already.

Adam leaning over him and laughing that he _was_ and curling fingers against his prostate to make a point, and to make Geoff’s breath catch.

The feel of it between his cheeks, Adam’s big hands on his ass, his head catching Geoff’s rim-

Geoff let out a sharp exhale when he realized he was palming himself. He licked over his lips, sighing a shaky sound before something dawned on him.

If Geoff had to deal with sleepless nights because of someone’s dick, he could give Adam a taste of his own damn medicine.

His hands were quick and he only fumbled a little when he plucked his phone up and shimmied his boxers down his hips, letting them settle under the curve of his ass. He was already hard, but stroked himself a few more times to savor the feeling before he leaned back, admiring himself for a moment.

Snapping a few pictures, he picked the best one and sent it, a smirk on his lips.

Adam was toweling off, giving his hair a second run over when his phone chimed from the bedside table. Sitting down heavy on the end of his bed he picked it up, opening it to find a return photo from Geoff. He hoped to god it was a selfie of him sweating bullets. In the time he’d had the pleasure of working for and with Geoff, he’d gotten to know him fairly well.

It was Geoff, with his cock out.

A tattooed arm and hand, dark ink against pale skin, thumb against the base, a damn good looking dick. Lighting behind the camera somewhere was soft and warm, and it glinted off the ring in the head of his dick beautifully. It was a silver captive ring and Adam had to clear his throat to get himself to stop staring. Never once had he thought he’d like the little details like veins and color, but Geoff made it look damn good.

Muttering under his breath, “Shit Boss…”

Pursing his lips he did his best to send back a message.

 **Kovic:** >:O

Geoff snickered, licking over his lips before he sucked at his teeth, a grin splitting across his face.

 **Drunk Boss:** sleep well kovic  
**Drunk Boss:** ;})

He locked his phone and set it aside after that, done with whatever might come in. He wasn’t going to engage. It was better he didn’t. Thinking of what could come of more texts had him thinking about trading more pictures and sexting and…

Geoff wrapped fingers around his dick slowly. He was already worked up, he might as well, right?

He reached with his other hand to pump lotion from the bottle on his nightstand into his hand, thinking about it. There was no harm in thinking about it as long as he didn’t dwell on the morals. Thinking was safe and never hurt anyone. Adam’s biceps and shoulders, a man with a fitting stature for a cock like his. It made Geoff shiver and bite his lip as he pumped himself slowly, turning the ring in the head of his dick with the other hand, groaning pleasantly at the feeling.

It wasn’t hard imagining the rough scratch of scruff on his throat or his shoulder where he was suckling marks. His voice was deep and rumbling, the sort that struck to the bone, one that didn’t take much to tip towards lustful.

Adam had a face Geoff knew, a face he could relate to. Tired and pouty, dragged through a lot of bullshit and too many long nights, whiskey in his coffee and a family that didn’t respect him. Geoff knew how that felt, and it showed in both their faces.

Dipping lower he curled his fingers around his balls, shifting them in his fingers as he jerked himself off, head leaned back against the headboard. He could moan all he like here, and he did, hissing through his teeth and groaning, toes curling in the bedspread. It would have gone unnoticed in his bliss, but the phone on the nightstand didn’t make any more noise.

Adam thumbed over the ring in Geoff’s picture and wondered idly if it would be warm like his skin or cold, and closed his eyes to think about the contrast of smooth metal and warm, flushed skin on his tongue. He locked his phone and hung up his towel before he pulled on a pair of boxers and climbed into bed. No use thinking about it right now, not when he had a plan anyway.

Fingers tucked against Geoff’s hole, putting pressure against it but not pushing inside, and it was enough to imagine Adam’s head pressing against it, fat and heavy, his hole hungry for it. Greedy for just a little more he pressed harder and traced the inside of his rim with a finger. He sucked in a breath as warm sparked through him, coming hard and sudden over his fingers and stomach. He stroked himself through it before he reached with the other hand to grab some tissues to clean up, huffing a little to try to catch his breath.

Geoff let himself relax, spent and sated before he tucked himself back into his underwear, wobbly and floaty. He settled into bed and flicked off the light. When he heaved a sigh of finality, he was out moments later.

o0o

The morning’s alarm woke him to light streaming through the window, his coffee maker already working away, filling the little apartment with the scent. Geoff hummed and stretched, rubbing sleep from his eyes and drool off his mouth before he dared move.

His morning routine went as it always did. Shuck off the blankets, strip down to shower, hair and body, brushing his teeth and spitting the foam down the drain before letting the hot water beat down on his back and neck for a few minutes. Underwear, then coffee. Coffee was always brought into the bedroom to be sipped on while he got dressed and looked over emails and traffic on their sites.

Settling down on his bed, he unlocked his phone to look over what he hoped would be more messages from Adam.

There was one, just one. An image. Geoff’s grin curled at his lips as he thought about what it might be, running a hand through his still damp hair before he opened it.

It was a picture of the LA airport terminal bound for Austin.

Geoff stared at it for a moment or two before his eyebrows pressed tight in confusion. Looking the image over the morning light was just barely peeking through the windows, reds and oranges chasing away purples and blues to make way for the day. With the color of the sky, it couldn’t have been after seven am. He checked his own clock to find it was nearly eight.

He started, cursing under his breath that Adam might be at the damn airport- he might be in the office! His heart hammered hard against his ribs trying to sort out what the other man was up to with his sly picture. He took pause to factor the time difference and how long the flight would take and…

Geoff covered his mouth when he realized Adam’s plane was landing anytime now!

The man had never gotten dressed faster in his life.

o0o

Geoff parked his car out front and slipped inside, something he wasn’t allowed to do, but did anyway. Looking at the board it seemed that Adam’s flight had gotten in earlier than he’d expected. Why hadn’t Adam texted him? Why hadn’t _Geoff_ texted _him_? Had he gone through to the terminal and chickened out? Anxiety bubbled in his gut with the uncertainty of all that was going on.

He walked down the escalator, rounding down into baggage claim and stopped dead in his tracks. The carousel was empty and his bag was settled between his legs in front of him. Adam was sitting on the bench, with no planes coming in for another hour almost, he was sitting alone down here in the warming morning hours.

Adam was playing on his phone when he felt eyes on him and looked up, smiling slow and lazy when he caught Geoff’s eye. He turned, slinging an arm over the back of the bench and picking a leg up to rest his ankle on his knee. He waved, calling just loud enough for him to hear, casual as ever.

“Hey Boss.”

“Adam,” Geoff started, taking a few steps closer, vans smoothing across tiles, “How are you here?”

Adam pursed his lips, glancing around, “Uh, took a plane?”

“Haha, shithead, lemme rephrase, ‘how did you get time off to be here?’”

He shrugged, “Just told Bruce I had shit I needed to take care of in Austin. He told me you guys needed someone out here in the next couple of days anyway so I might as well.” Adam smiled up at Geoff, “I’m sure they can hold down the fort while I’m gone, they’re good kids.”

Geoff smiled too, his shoulders finally losing the tightness and dropping as he chuckled and shook his head.

Adam stood up, stepping around his bag to stand in front of Geoff, hesitant with his words and his movements, “You… alright, Geoff?” He forced a smile, “Didn’t worry you, did I?”

“Worry me?” Geoff scoffed, “Pu-lease, you’re a big boy.”

Ducking his head to rub under his nose as he laughed, one hand on his own hip. When he looked back up it wasn’t with a glint of mischievous humor in his eye, “Learned from the best, right Boss?”

Lips pressed into a tight line, Geoff avoided looking at him, embarrassed all of a sudden, an emotion unusual for him in such close proximity to people. He was usually good at this shit. He pouted a little but was brought back to it at the feeling of Adam’s fingers against his bicep. He turned to look, watching pale fingers against his shirt before his eyes trailed up his arm to his face. He was smiling, just a little, those tired eyes warm.

Adam was the one to initiate first, a surprise to both of them, but the hand on Geoff’s arm trailed up his shoulder to hold the juncture of his neck and jaw, thumb brushing the stubble at his chin as he leaned in to press his lips to Geoff’s, effectively bridging the gap between them.

And Geoff kissed back.

He picked a hand up to thread his fingers into Adam’s hair, kissing him in the quiet of the airport, content with warm, chaste kisses for a moment but as Adam slid his hand down Geoff’s chest, he opened his mouth to deepen it, running his tongue along the line of his teeth, and deeper still against his tongue.

Geoff pulled back, patting his hip before he gestured to his bag, “C’mon kid, let’s get goin’. I haven’t had breakfast yet.”

Adam huffed before he grabbed the handle of his bag to drag it along behind him.

o0o

Geoff dropped his keyring onto the counter in the quiet of the apartment and Adam’s hands were on his hips. He leaned against the counter a little, humming, “You sure don’t beat around the bush, Kovic.”

Adam leaned in, pressing his chest to Geoff’s back, pressing lips to the back of his neck. One arm wrapped around his waist, the other settled in the crook of his neck to hold him still as he kissed over his skin, chuckling in a way that rumbled through his chest and through Geoff in a way that was, somehow, even better than he’d imagined.

“Why wait?”

Humming, he reached to feel Adam’s arms, curling fingers to feel the give of his muscles, “I don’t know, just took you for a guy with a little more patience, is all.”

“I was good in the car, wasn’t I, Boss?”

Geoff shivered pleasantly, biting his lips before he groaned out quietly, “You were, yeah.”

“Kept my hands to myself and I only made _one_ comment,” Adam continued, turning Geoff’s head a little so he could kiss at his pulse and the side of his throat easier.

He braced himself against the counter, exhaling slowly, trying to pretend that he wasn’t half hard in his jeans. Really though, there was no point hiding it now, not when it was so clear what was going on between them, where they were going with this.

“You undressed me and then fucked me with your eyes the whole way, don’t act innocent.”

Adam laughed more, letting him go slowly, that soft rough laugh, a bit like Ryan’s sensible chuckle Geoff realized. He let his hands trail over any inch of Geoff he could reach, along fabric and skin and ink. Geoff turned around to press his back to the counter instead and Adam’s eyebrows rose before he was looking him over again, eyes hungry and greedy, giving Geoff the same look he had in the car.

“So… a piercing, ey?”

“So, a third leg, ey?!” Geoff snapped back, a redness tinting his cheeks.

He choked on a laugh, loud and bright and holding himself as he laughed, “Christ Geoff-”

“Seriously-”

“It’s not _that big_ ,” he stared, then paused, “Okay, it’s not _small_ either but I mean-”

“Jesus, Kovic! Take the damn compliment, will you?” Geoff was flustered and huffing, embarrassment coiling in his gut again at how much another man’s dick was affecting him. He should have more composure than this. About one of his employees. Somehow he’d managed to work himself up about how shitty it was to be hung up on a dick, and less about how said dick belonged to someone he hired to work for him.

“Hey.” Geoff’s eyes snap up to meet Adam’s and his face is soft with just a little underlying humor in his smile. His voice is just as soft as his face looks, soothing and comforting, “Take it easy. You’re alright.” A pause, “What are you so worked up about?”

He swallowed hard, relaxing a little, “Is this a good idea?”

Adam inched back in, running a hand up Geoff’s chest slowly, eyes trailing after the lines his fingers traced, “Are you, of all people, questioning the morality of this?”

Geoff held his hand before it could go anywhere else, “Yeah.”

Eyes flicked up to Geoff’s face and he blinked slowly, “A couple of harmless dick pics and a kiss can stop right here if you’re not feeling it, Geoff. It’s not an office romance. If you wanna hook up and fuck, that’s cool. If you want me to head out, that’s cool too.”

The tone of his voice wasn’t guilting, and it wasn’t leading into anything more. It was warm and comforting in a way that wasn’t meant to lull Geoff into some sense that he was obligated to do this, to tempt him into it with sweet words. It was honest and raw, and Adam meant it. If Geoff wanted out, that was that, and he would respect that.

“I’m just kicking myself because you’ve got a nice dick and it kept me up last night, so I sent you a pic and now you’re- fuck, you’re _here_ , in my _apartment_ and we’re gonna- fu-fuck- I don’t know, _fuck_ probably.” Geoff raked a hand through his hair, “And you’re my _employee_! You were hired to work under me at a company!”

Adam let him get it all out, and when it seemed he was done, he nodded, “Mhm. And?”

“And?!” Geoff’s voice cracked, “ _And_ \- an-and-” He cut himself off to rub at his mouth and jaw, brows tight and eyes wide. “And… I don’t know.”

“You’re worried that someone’s gonna catch wind of this and either you’ll never hear the end of us or one or both of us could lose our jobs, right?” Adam asked, hands on Geoff’s biceps to rub up and down them slowly, trying to soothe the man.

Geoff only looked up at him, face grim.

Nodding slowly, Adam hummed, “I don’t really think that’s anything you gotta worry about. I mean, think about Gavin and Meg and Lindsay and Michael. They paired up within the company, know each other and shit- hell- I’ll tell you a secret!”

“Adam…”

“Bruce and James _absolutely_ bone.”

Geoff sputtered before he caught himself, “You’re _kidding_!”

“Cross my heart and hope to die. And you’d never know it watching videos. Just because we do this, if you still wanna, doesn’t mean it’s gotta be groundbreaking.” He paused, tilting his head in to look at Geoff, “Alright?”

Heaving a sigh, Geoff leaned back against the counter, “Gotta hand it to you, Kovic, when you’re right, you’re right.”

Adam’s smile perked at his lips and he leaned in a little, rocking on the balls of his feet, “Does this mean I can suck your dick?”

It was Geoff’s turn to crack up laughing, putting a hand on Adam’s shoulder to support himself as the two of them laughed and he sighed, wiping away tears that may or may not have actually been there. He looked Adam up and down, his hand sliding along his waist to settle on his hip and he hummed, “I guess so. Twisting my arm though.”

“Can I kiss you first?” He was already settling his hips up against Geoff’s, fingers in his belt loops to pull himself close, pinning the older man to the counter.

Geoff snickered, “I’d rather you did it before you get my dick all over your mouth, yeah.”

With a tsk he leaned in, “You don’t like the taste of dick, Geoff?” He pressed a kiss to his lips before he could answer.

He pulled back just enough to defend himself though, stubborn old man, “Not _mine_ no, but I’m sure I could make an exception for _some people_.”

The two of them laughed, warm breath mingled in the barest breadth of space between them before they were kissing, comfortable and smooth, hot against one another. With his worries and fears soothed, Geoff was able to melt into a comfortable space against Adam, tasting him and feeling the weight of him against him, the feeling of his arms under Geoff’s hands.

Adam rolled his hips against Geoff’s, to which he responded with the same, a twitch of his hips, hard in his jeans now. It felt like hours, grinding and kissing, chest heaving and hands caught in hair and under the edge of shirt. The feeling of Adam’s hand unbuttoning his fly was a surprise, pulling him from the heavy, pleasant feeling of want clouding his brain. Geoff groaned against his mouth, realizing just how hard he was.

He pulled his pants down and let them pool at Geoff’s ankles, tracing the outline of his cock through his underwear. His thumb brushed the head, sticky with pre, and the ring there, even through fabric.

“Holy shit,” Adam muttered, licking at Geoff’s lips.

“You’re tellin’ me,” Geoff huffed, breathless.

Adam settled on his knees on the kitchen floor, Geoff’s hips pressed into the counter as he peeled his boxer briefs down off his hips, taking time to knead over his ass cheeks, pulling them apart and squishing them together as he pressed a few innocent kisses along his clothed shaft. Nails pressed into a nice enough ass, slowly but surely pulling his underwear down until he’d popped the hem down past his cock. Geoff’s breath hitched at the cool air, chilly against the dampness Adam’s tongue had left through the fabric. He hummed, lips pressed into a tight line, knuckles white with his grip on the edge of the countertop.

The ring pierced through his cock shined just like it had in the photo and Adam couldn’t help but stare. It really was a thing. Damn. With eyebrows high, he looked up at Geoff, “Give me the low down?”

Geoff squirmed a little before he reached to slide the ring a little back and forth, tugging at it a bit, a shiver running up his spine and blossoming warmth across his chest. “It’s not gonna come out, you’re fine. J-just watch the teeth like you would any other blowjob.”

Nodding along with his words, Adam took up the mantle, rolling his thumb along it to turn it and play with it, making Geoff’s head tilt back with a low moan. The fabric of his shirt against his nipples was obvious enough it made Adam smile, but he didn’t say anything about it.

He leaned in, pressing a kiss to the tip, feeling the contrast of metal and the soft sponginess of the head of Geoff’s cock was as good if not better than he’d expected. Lavishing it with attention, he let his tongue play over the ring for a few moments before he let his head slide past his lips. One hand settled at the base of his cock to help guide it, the other stayed with fingers curled around his ass cheek, his fingertips brushing his asshole. Geoff twitched heavy in his mouth and Adam took that as as much a cue as any that he was doing alright.

Adam had sucked dick before, but never anyone with piercings and it added a whole other level to it, to the feel of it in his mouth and on his tongue, the textures and how it warmed and slid smoothly. It was wonderful, and by the way Geoff was groaning and whining his name above him, one hand bracing himself against the counter, the other in his hair, he figured it was a damn good investment on Geoff’s side too.

His hips twitched against Adam’s hand and he pushed a little with the hand holding his cock against his moving hips, letting him buck, but not too deeply. He wasn’t sure how that ring would feel on the back of this throat but he didn’t want to hurt either of them with Geoff’s eagerness.

Geoff’s breathing hitched when Adam swallowed around him and he pulled off, lapping up the string of saliva that connected his lip to the head of his dick.

“W-why’d you stop? I was so close- Adam- you prick!” There was no malice in his voice but Adam smirked knowing he’d gotten him that close.

“Can’t really be blowing your load and making me wait an hour for you to get it back up again, old man.”

“O-old man!” Geoff pulled his hair a little, pushing his face away. His cock hung fat and heavy, shiny with saliva. He was panting, his face flushed.

Adam stood slowly, stretching out and leaned in to kiss the bewilderment and annoyance off his face, rutting his still clothed dick against his hip before nipping at his throat. Geoff gasped, pushing him away again, “Alright, you goddamn animal. Bedroom is straight to the back.”

Lacing fingers into Geoff’s, he tugged him along, but stopped after he waddled a few steps with pants still around his ankles. He stifled a laugh behind his hand as Geoff yanked them up, exhaling as he tucked himself into his underwear long enough to get back to the bedroom.

The bed wasn’t made up, but it was pretty spacious, the sheets soft, the comforter nice and plush. Geoff hip checked the door shut before he kicked off his pants, pulling off his briefs after that. His shirt was last, peeled up and over his head to be tossed aside too. 

He gestured to Adam still standing fully clothed in the middle of the room. “What’re you waiting for?”

“Just admiring the view, Boss.”

“Well, be considerate and let some other people enjoy the view too.” Geoff couldn’t help but smirk.

Adam rolled his eyes, starting with his shirt, pulling it off over his head like Geoff had, dropping it at the foot of the bed before he started with his belt. Before he had it all the way undone he had hands on his stomach and up his chest. He wasn’t the most built muscularly, more barrel chested and bare, but Geoff still showered him with attention as though he were a model.

His hands stopped to cup Adam’s face, face tilted up to catch him in another desperate, heated kiss. It was sloppy and hungry, but after Adam had gone down on him and pulled away before he could get off, he couldn’t really blame him. His fingers fumbled a little with the way Geoff’s kiss occupied his mouth and his brain, drawing in all his attention at how with a sweep of his tongue he could light a fire in Adam’s gut, but he managed. Somehow he managed.

Shuffling forward a step, he pushed Geoff’s legs flush against the bed and he took the suggestion and eased up, letting his hands trail down Adam’s chest, panting. His lips were red and puffy and Adam reached to thumb over the bottom one before Geoff smirked, suckling at the end of his thumb.

He scooted back on the bed, “C’mon, c’mon, I don’t have all day. Let’s get this show on the road.”

Adam shucked his pants off, stepping out of them and his boxers came just after. He stood for a moment, knowing Geoff would want to see, and he the cheeky grin on the man’s face melted away staring at it. Sweating all the bullets were justified in this moment because it was even more impressive in person that it had been in the picture. In fact, the picture didn’t do it quite enough justice, really.

It was heavy and thick and long enough the head brushed against his belly button. It was a wonder he wasn’t lightheaded.

Geoff’s mouth went dry and Adam’s cheeks flared, “It’s uh- it’s not bad, right?”

Eyebows shot up as he realized he’d been staring and looked up at Adam quickly, “H-h-holy fuck- no no- fuck- it’s great. It’s fucking incredible. Shit, dude.” His eyes flicked back down to try to take it all in and it wasn’t possible. Geoff shook his head, offering a hand, “C’mere.”

Adam climbed up onto the bed next to Geoff, pale skin against the older man’s dark ink. Geoff leaned up to kiss him, the blankets already a disheveled mess around them, not even a bother as they focused on each other. Skin to skin, dicks rubbing against one another, hot to the touch. Geoff let Adam kiss and nip at his throat, no doubt sucking dark marks into his skin as he wrapped his hand around the both of them between their bellies. 

He simply squeezed a few times, too dry for friction before he gave in and wriggled to grab the lube off the stand. Adam tucked his face into his neck so he wouldn’t get in the way as Geoff poured it into his hand, slicking his fingers before he wrapped his fingers around the both of them again, Adam just wider and longer than himself, gliding over and between them to work up a nice rhythm to gain the sparks he’d lost in the move to the bedroom.

Looking at them like this, Geoff couldn’t help but ask, “How big _are you_ , Adam?”

Chuckling against the wet marks he’d left on Geoff’s throat, savoring the feeling of a hand around him, “Nine inches.”

Whisper quiet Geoff marveled, “Christ.”

Adam could only laugh more, dipping lower to bite at his shoulder gently, bucking into Geoff’s hand.

“I mean, it’s no porn star dick.”

“Like hell it ain’t, look at this thing!” Geoff squeezed gently and Adam groaned against his neck, exhaling slowly. 

He huffed against him, face still hidden, “You’re one to talk.”

When Adam caught his eye Geoff asked quietly, “You haven’t actually done porn, have you?”

And that was the straw that broke the camel’s back for him. His kisses and suckling and ministrations were left abandoned when all he could do was rest his forehead against Geoff’s shoulder and laugh and laugh and _laugh_. When he found a breath he choked out, “No, Geoff. Jesus.”

“Because I mean-” Geoff rattled out a laugh, “Tattooed Twink Gets His Guts Roto-Rootered By Monster Cock.”

It was even more laughter between them, light and airy and _comfortable_. Adam winced, shaking his head.

“Holy fuck, that ain’t sexy at all. First of all please, _please_ don’t refer to my dick as a plumbing snake, that’s the opposite of sexy, and second of all, since when are you a twink?”

Geoff’s free hand trailed fingers down Adam’s arm idly and he shrugged, “Kind of figured ‘twink’ was a required word for gay porn titles. Because somebody’s gotta be the twink, right?”

“I’m not gonna give you the low down on gay culture, Geoff, I don’t even hardly know it myself,” Adam chuckled, breathy with the way Geoff was working him over.

The two laid together, Adam hovering over him as Geoff pumped their dicks, kissing him and marking him with a plethora of bruises. When a twitch of Adam’s hip had his head rolling against Geoff’s piercing, it broke the old man and he choked out a breath.

“F-fuck, can we just-”

Adam lifted his head to look down at him again, brows arched.

“Will you just fuck me already?” Geoff blurted, lips drawn down in a frown as his face lit up again. So much for being over the embarrassment of it all, huh Geoff?

He shifted to pull back farther, a smirk on his lips and Geoff knew that look. It was a look of teasing and he was having none of it. Already worked up and hungry for it, he held Adam’s arms, wrapping a leg around his hip to set him off balance and pushed hard to flip the two of them over on the bed, pinning him to the covers, “Not gettin’ away from me now, kid.”

“Kid?” Adam squawked indignantly and huffed a little.

“You’re ten years younger than me and call me Boss more than you use my name. _Kid_.” Geoff leaned in with a smirk of his own to bite and suckle at his throat now that he’d gained the upperhand in the situation. He pulled the bottle of lube over to press it into Adam’s hand before he asked with lips pressed to his throat, his voice husky, “Open me up?”

Adam purred in the back of his throat at the thought and Geoff settled himself to lean heavier on his chest so Adam could reach. Cool, slick fingers were something he expected, but he had thick fingers and the first was enough to take his breath away for a moment. One hand working him over, the other rubbed up and down his back, over his ass, down his thigh, soothing him. Geoff chuckled, “Not made of glass. You can-”

The first finger curled against his prostate and Geoff groaned, dick twitching heavy between them. He exhaled a ragged breath, “O-okay, okay.”

Laughing against him, Adam didn’t deem him a response and instead started to work a second finger in alongside the first. Geoff tightened his grip on the blankets, moving one hand to Adam’s hair to pull him into a kiss, rocking back into his fingers slowly. He knew not to overwhelm himself too quickly, but he’d be damned if he came before he was even able to ride him. His refractory period was probably even worse than Adam’s, and as much as he appreciated kissing him breathless, he didn’t really want to take the time to wait. Geoff knew his limits, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t impatient as all hell.

By the time Adam had slicked his fingers again and moved up to three fingers, Geoff was panting against his mouth, through with kissing him and simply soaking up the feeling of being stretched open, seemingly on a whole other planet.

“You okay there, Boss?”

Geoff hummed, coming back to, his chest tight and the metal coil in his gut superheated. He squirmed against him and scoffed a laugh, “‘Course.”

“You ready?” Adam sounded a little hoarse himself.

“Yeah. Absolutely. One hundred and ten percent. Stick it in me, already, Kovic.” Geoff insisted, but the look in his eye was hazy. Adam thumbed over his puffy lips with his clean hand, reaching to pat his cheek and Geoff focused more. “Yes. I’m ready.”

Pushing himself up, hands splayed across Adam’s wide chest, Geoff settled to sit on his pelvis, reaching behind himself to feel along the silky smooth length against his ass and the bottom of his back. He couldn’t help of thinking it inside him, still fantasizing even with it right here for the taking. He licked his lips, worrying at the bottom one before he fumbled to slick Adam’s cock, pulling a few strokes to plump him up again, having softened just a little in his ministrations opening Geoff up. In truth it probably wasn’t quite enough, but Geoff didn’t mind a bit of a burn.

Eyes half lidded and a sly grin on them, Geoff hummed, “ _You_ ready?”

Adam nodded his head, one hand holding Geoff’s hip, the other with fingers tucked under his thigh to help keep him on his knees above him. “Ready when you are, B-”

He groaned low and long when Geoff cut him off by sinking down on him. The older let his own head fall back with a high whine clipping into a moan. His thighs shook with the effort to keep himself upright and not take him all at once. It burned, but it felt good. He was bigger than Geoff expected, but he lowered himself inch by wonderful inch until, with tears brimming at his eyes, he’d taken all nine, and his hips were slotted up against Adam’s. He felt it acutely inside him, even if he might have been imagining just how much he really could feel. All he knew though, for sure, was that it felt incredible.

The fingers on his hip and thigh would bruise, but like the ones littering his neck and chest, they’d be well worth it. More than worth it.

Geoff caught his breath, twitching and squeezing around him as he adjusted, wiggling his hips a little to get settled. Adam’s head was against the pillow and from here Geoff could take time to admire his disheveled look, hair a mess, lips puffy, neck a myriad of hickeys. He had a sheen of sweat and dried spit, his cheeks and chest red with warmth, his eyes glassy from pleasure.

It felt good, to have this kind of influence on someone, to be able to reduce them to such a mess with such simple gestures and some fun and pleasure of your own. It made Geoff feel good.

 _Almost_ as good as the first time he pulled himself up and slide himself down, fucking down onto Adam’s cock.

Adam’s hands on him tightened and Geoff groaned like the air had been punched out of him. He shuddered, doing it again, and again until he’d established a nice rhythm for the both of them. Hands on Adam’s chest, he rocked himself easily, panting hard.

Gritting his teeth and exhaling hard, Adam tried his best to keep his composure. Geoff obviously laughed at him, leaning in to kiss him sloppy and hard, hands on his face instead, cupping his jaw.

“How hard are you tryin’ not to fuck into me like a damn jackhammer, Kovic?”

“C-Christ- please-” Adam moaned, trying to draw him in for another kiss, a desperate mess of a man under him.

Shifting a little so he was leaning against Adam more, he nodded against him, squeezing around him til he got with the picture, “Go on then, do it.”

The first twitch of hips was hesitant and slow, but once he realized Geoff was telling him to fuck him, he was pushing harder and deeper, rocking his hips up into him, his feet flat on the bed to do so. Everything made Geoff’s head spin. It was a different angle and the curve of his dick pushing up into him sent sparks across his vision. He wasn’t sure if that was his brain short circuiting, but he hoped so.

“H-hnn-holy- holy fuck, Adam-” Geoff whimpered against him, his face tucked into his throat where it was hot with his breath and Adam’s pulse.

He reached down between them to wrap a hand around his own cock, fisting it in time with Adam’s quick thrusts. He could feel his stomach tightening, his balls drawing up, his arms shaking, his thighs twitching. Under his other hand he could feel Adam’s heart racing and his chest heaving. Under the hand around his own cock, pausing now and again to thumb at the ring, he could feel his muscles tensing with each roll of his hips.

It was too much and not enough without a moment’s notice and even as he pushed hard to keep himself at bay, to draw it out, it washed over him like a tsunami and a row boat. He splattered their stomachs, jerking himself hard as he clamped down tight around Adam who’s thrusts had grown erratic and rough with the way he pushed up into the impossible tightness.

Adam pushed into him deep, filling him up with a few heavy rocks of his hips, twitching as he came, groaning Geoff’s name.

It felt like years before he pulled back enough to let Geoff settle back down, and even longer before he was pulling himself out of Geoff’s ass. Geoff whimpered a soft pained sound that he shook off quickly as he did, overstimulated and overtaxed but fucked better than he could remember in years.

With hazy eyes Geoff reached to grab a few tissues off the nightstand before he cleaned Adam up, and then himself, tossing them in the can by the bed.

He fell heavy into the sheets, what was left of them on the bed at least, and Adam heaved a sigh before muttering, “Holy fuck.”

Geoff flopped boneless against him, heaving a content sigh, thighs still twitching, hot but sated. He felt like he’d never be able to catch his breath again and he didn’t mind in the least, especially since Adam was in a similar state.

Adam was the one to lean in and kiss him, using his own shaky legs to pull the thick comforter up far enough he could drape it over the both of them, Geoff’s head on his shoulder, both laying on their backs, their legs a tangled mess.

With a soft croak he asked, “So, can I get a second pass on that rating?”

Looking up at him with brows high, Geoff scoffed a laugh, humming, “I’d give you a 9.8,” he said, patting his chest, “Always room to improve, Kovic.”


End file.
